Between The Two Of Us
by Fabled Eden
Summary: This three-part narrative explores Chloe's character, in the years leading up to Max's return to Arcadia Bay.
1. Damaged

BETWEEN THE TWO OF US

ACT 1

 _The school bell rings, and a blue-haired girl is seen rising from her seat at the_ _front of the class. The teacher asks to speak to the girl, before waiting a moment for the class to clear out._

MRS GRANT: Hey, Chloe. How are you getting on today? I noticed that you didn't do as much work as you normally do.

CHLOE: I'm never really getting on okay. But I guess today is even worse than normal.

MRS GRANT: You can always talk to me if you want to, Chloe. You know that, right?

CHLOE: Yeah. Yeah, I know. _*Small pause*_ Thank you.

 _Chloe walks towards the classroom door._

MRS GRANT: You're welcome. And Chloe… if it was my choice, I wouldn't have put you at the front of the class. I know that you're a good kid.

 _Chloe nods, and opens the door into the hallway. She walks briskly to the canteen, and steps in line for food – just in front of a hazel-eyed girl about Chloe's age. As she gets nearer the front of the queue, the blue-haired punk pulls out her phone. She stares at her lock screen for a while – a picture of her and her dad when she was younger – before entering her text messages and selecting 'Max Caulfield'. 'Last text 3 years ago'. Chloe's thumb lingers for a while above the touch keyboard._

CHLOE: _(Under her breath)_ Fuck it.

 _She stumbles to put her phone in her pocket, as she realises she's about to be served._

SERVER: What can I get you?

CHLOE: One of them pretzels will do.

 _The server moves along the counter and grabs a pretzel. He puts it on top of the counter and processes it through the cash register._

SERVER: That'll be _*he extends the 'e' sound, while checking the register*_ three dollars, please.

 _Chloe jingles change in her hand and sighs._

CHLOE: Where? I must have- *tuts* I'm ten cents short.

SERVER: It's happened to all of us at some point.

CHLOE: Any chance I could-

SERVER: Not my rules. Without the money, I can't let you have it.

CHLOE: Dude, its ten cents. They won't even notice.

SERVER: Not my rules.

CHLOE: I'm having a shitty day, okay? Just give me the fucking pretzel, dude.

SERVER: *Raises his voice* Swearing at staff is-

 _The hazel-eyed girl interrupts the conversation, with an offering hand._

GIRL: I've got this spare. Have it.

CHLOE: Wow.

 _Chloe takes the ten cents and shows it to the server, in a sarcastic manner._

CHLOE: A wild ten cents appears.

 _Chloe hands over the money, as the server begrudgingly gives her the pretzel._

GIRL: You okay, girl?

CHLOE: Yes. Perfectly fine.

 _The girl has a look of sympathy on her face, as Chloe walks away, towards a table. The punk begins walking slowly, sighs, and reluctantly turns back towards the queue. She approaches the hazel-eyed girl, interrupting her and the server._

CHLOE: Hey… you. I know I'm just some *she pauses momentarily* some random weirdo to you, but would you mind sitting with me for lunch?

 _The girl looks ever so slightly puzzled._

GIRL: Yeah, why not?

 _She finishes her purchase, and begins walking alongside Chloe, towards a table. After an awkwardly silent moment too long, the hazel-eyed girl breaks the ice._

GIRL: I like your hair…

 _The girl motions softly as if to say 'go on'._

CHLOE: Chloe.

GIRL: Ah, your name suits you.

CHLOE: Thanks… I think.

GIRL: Aren't you going to ask my name?

CHLOE: Well, it looks like I'm about to find out anyway.

GIRL: As you so clearly want to know, my name is Rachel Amber.

END OF ACT 1


	2. New Horizons

BETWEEN THE TWO OF US

ACT 2

 _Blackwell Academy's canteen can be seen, bustling with students and staff alike. 'Go Bigfoots' and 'Global Warming' posters decorate the area, while Chloe and Rachel finish up eating lunch together. The meal time had been somewhat quiet and awkward, despite Rachel's efforts._

CHLOE: Thanks for… you know. Hanging with me today. My science class was shit, and that counter-dude got on my nerves. _*Lets out a small laugh*_ All over a fucking pretzel.

RACHEL: You're welcome.

CHLOE: I just wanted *a long pause ensues* not to be alone. For once.

 _Chloe pauses momentarily, before picking up her bag and motioning to head off._

RAHCEL: Have you- I'm sorry if this is too personal. Have you lost people, Chloe?

 _Chloe looks a little alarmed._

RACHEL: It's okay. I have, too. Well. It's not okay, but-

CHLOE: I'm sorry. That's… rough.

RACHEL: My grandad passed away last month.

 _Chloe pauses, before sitting back down again._

CHLOE: Do you want to… talk about it?

RACHEL: I've done enough of that over the past few weeks. But thank you. It does help. He… died of old age. I'll leave it there, if that's okay.

CHLOE: Yeah, of course.

 _The two stay silent for a long moment, failing to make eye contact as students rush around the canteen._

CHLOE: How does someone just… cease to exist?

RACHEL: It's hella weird how quickly it can happen, right?

CHLOE: Yup.

 _Rachel takes a deep breath._

RACHEL: If you don't wish to talk about this, by all means – that's okay.

 _Rachel smiles warmly._

CHLOE: Okay… thank you.

RACHEL: Chloe, who have you lost?

 _Chloe sighs deeply, and breathes slowly._

CHLOE: Too much. Just… taking the bus would have- _*Chloe's voice breaks slightly*_ would have been enough. That's ALL it would have taken. And… how hard can it be to text someone you love? I don't- _*Chloe's voice breaks clearly*_ I don't even know if she loves me anymore. I don't fucking have… anything.

RACHEL: I'm… sorry. It's okay, we can-

 _Chloe sniffles audibly._

CHLOE: Sorry. I shouldn't have asked you to eat with me.

 _Chloe wipes tears from her eyes, and composes herself, as best she can._

Rachel: No, I'm- I'm glad you did. Do you want to meet up again soon? I could… lend you another ten cents, or something?

 _Chloe musters a small laugh through a tearful face, and pauses for a moment, failing again to make eye contact. She nods somehow with both a sense of insecurity and certainty._

CHLOE: Yeah. _*sniffles*_ Yeah, I'd like that. Shall I take your number?

 _Rachel reaches for her phone and reads her number aloud, which Chloe dials into her own mobile._

RACHEL: Okay, that's it. I'll see you again soon.

CHLOE: Sure. _*sniffles*_ Thank you.

RACHEL: Okay. See you later!

 _The pair separate, as Rachel walks out of the canteen. Chloe slowly walks over to the man that served her earlier, who is now eating his own lunch._

CHLOE: Hey, I wanted to-

 _The man turns to face Chloe._

SERVER: How was your pretzel?

CHLOE: I wanted to apologise for earlier. For… some reason, I was pretty anxious. And when I get anxious I get… easily irritated. I'm sorry.

 _Chloe begins to walk off briskly, towards the canteen exit._

SERVER: That's okay.

 _Chloe turns around._

SERVER: I have bad anxiety, too. I snap at my husband more than I'd like to admit. I wish I could stop.

CHLOE: Dude, I know it's hard, but get help. Go to the doctors. Counselling didn't work for me, but it might help you.

SERVER: Okay. I'll… make an appointment for next week or something.

CHLOE: It fucking sucks. _*Chloe sighs*_ But you've got to try.

SERVER: I will. Thank you.

 _Chloe turns around and walks out of the canteen._

END OF ACT 2


	3. Moving Forward

BETWEEN THE TWO OF US

BETWEEN THE TWO OF US

ACT 3

 _1 year later_

 _Sunlight hugs Chloe's room. The blue-haired girl sits at the table on her laptop. Rachel is also seen, simply sitting on the side of Chloe's bed, with a relaxed vibe, judging from her body language._

 _Chloe begins clicking her laptop mouse, and begins playing 'What the Water Gave me' by 'Florence + The Machine'. She then tilts her head partially towards Rachel._

CHLOE: You like Florence + The Machine, right? Hella over-dramatic. _*Rachel giggles*_ Cinematic, though! I like it.

RACHEL: _*Rachel smirks*_ I love them! Each album tells a different story… So much better than just being a collection of songs.

CHLOE: Well, I hope you like song collections, anyway. I'm… making one for you right now.

RACHEL: Like a mixtape? Always wanted someone to make me one!

CHLOE: Seems you're in luck!

 _The two sit in silence for a while, Chloe clicking away while Rachel simply absorbs the atmosphere._

CHLOE: So how's Blackwell? Any better than the shithole it was when I actually went to school?

RACHEL: I still wish that you didn't get expelled, but hey… it was kind of funny. _*Chloe laughs*_ Not often you see people pulling a middle-finger at classmates. At least not in sight of a teacher.

CHLOE: Assholes deserved it. They were being shitty that day, and I get expelled? _*Chloe sighs, before quickly turning a frown to a smile*_ At least I get to spend more time with you and less time doing homework.

RACHEL: Hey! _*Rachel playfully hits Chloe on the arm*_ I spend time with you, AND do homework. Lucky I'm into law and fashion modelling.

 _Chloe makes eye contact with Rachel. Hope tingles in the blue-haired girl's eyes._

CHLOE: When we head out to LA, you're going to rock the world.

RACHEL: WE will rock the world, you mean! You're still a science nerd.

 _Chloe laughs lightly, before turning to a more distant look._

CHLOE: Rachel… I fucking love having you around.

 _Rachel takes a deep breath._

RACHEL: I know what it feels like, Chloe. I know… what it's like to lose somebody, and find it hard to put your trust in others. But… no way in hell am I leaving you. People say I fit in well with everybody, but… you know you're the best thing to happen to me in years.

 _Chloe nods and gulps._

CHLOE: I'm surprised I can be so good to anybody… well, I do make good mixtapes for those I fancy.

 _Chloe looks alarmed._

CHLOE: Fuck, what did I say?

RACHEL: Dude, you worry too much… Do you… want a hug?

 _Chloe smiles._

CHLOE: Sure.

 _The pair get up and hug each other, as 'What The Water Gave Me' Reaches it's conclusion._

RACHEL: I'll never abandon you, Chloe.

END OF ACT 3

BETWEEN THE TWO OF US END


End file.
